pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Kingdom of Pendor/@comment-88.11.159.225-20150721145514
It's somewhat like a mix between kingdom of Sarleon and kingdom of Ravenstern troops with a little Pendorian touch. I mean, while they are apparently similar, the playstile is different. Let's make a little review for 3.611 (all bassed on my experience): First of all, basic Pendor troop tree have weaker skills than it's Sarleon counterparts, but that doesn't mean they're actually weaker troops. I asked myself why despite having worse skills, Pendor men at arms destroys Sarleon halbediers in 1 vs.1 (and for armored archers it's a very similar situation, being Sarleon archers only marginally better in 1 vs.1). The answer is Weapon proficiencies. Pendor troops despite having worse skills overall, use their preferred weapons FAR better than their counterparts. A higher weapon proficiency (over 100 points more) means they hit harder, faster and more accurate, - Starting by Pendor Armored Archers, they have composite bows that have lower reach, lower damage output but fires arrows like hell compared to Sarleon Armored Archers and even with Ravenstern Sniper. As you all know, when you're hit by an arrow your PJ dazes a little. So if you have a hail of arrows fired at you accurately, it makes impossible for you to even draw your bow, despite it being stronger and having more reach. The reach can be a problem for your Pendor archer line, but you can always order them to fall back, forcer enemy ones to advance, then advancing yours again and just pincushing them. The PAA is a very underestimated guy because people likes headshots, but don't understand sometimes its better strategically to lay quick waste among all your foes (machine-gun like) so they lay weak and deffenseless when they get in melee with the next one we are going to analyze. - Pendor Man at Arms is the next tier troop. They do far better in a lot of situations than Sarleon halbediers, because unlike armored bowmans, this time both of them hit as harder as the other, but Pendor Man at Arms have a lighter weapon that swings quickly and butcher poor halbediers like ham. However, while Sarleon Halbediers are better used staying close one another, the Pendor Man at Arms is a little guy that even does awesome alone against other foes (even against cavalry without lance). That makes them strategically effective even in open formations (with the advantage against archers this formation gives). In the other hand, halbediers do marginally better in close formation, wich is somewhat better for castle and city defending of choke points (because halbediers can hit enemies over their allies heads, and PMA can't do this as good as them). - Last but not least we have Pendor Mtd. Men at Arms. This guy is just amazing, it's as cheap as Ravenstern Squire at arms but FAR better in all situations (even castle/city defending). This guy is a Jack of all trades, because in siege defense/attack makes the job done, and in open world battles their claymores are kryptonite against other cavalry and sometimes even against archers (but don't throw them against an angry bunch of huscarls because they don't have lances and their horses don't stand a chance). Just like I said before, this is an anti-cavalry unit mainly, with some utility with "sandwitch" strategies against archers. Just don't charge with them directly against archers or other infantry and they will be fine. For the Pendor noble troop tree, it is far more convencional overall, having expensive troops with good killing power. Grey archers are just like Ravenstern Snipers, Noble foot knights do a fine job in their role (marginally better than huscarls) and Noble knights are an average heavy cavalry good for charging and impaling foes. As I said, the noble ones have a very conventional role for their class (unlike common tree), and when they really shine is with Pendor Knighthood orders upgrades (Knights of the Dawn/eventide/gryffon, Knights of the ebony gauntlet and Silvermist rangers). So I suggest using pendor common troop tree for garrisoning, and nobles for a little elite squad party (because they are very expensive, not really worth it having loads of them). However, KotEG and Silvermists are good for garrisoning too. Overall Pendor troops are far more versatile than other factions ones. - Using them as described before, they can match even empire or D'shar parties. They are strategically the best troop tree because of their versatility. If you just want to charge and watch, better going with other faction troops, because Pendor ones requires planification and wisdom using them, otherwise they will fall as if there's no tomorrow. Just my opinion after a year playing with them.